Push-Up - The Movie
Push-Up - The Movie is a film advertised in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Plot Released in 1984 and produced by Partial Pictures, the film stars Jack Howitzer as Bruno, a washed up alcoholic and former push-up champion who now works as an insurance man. His fall from grace has caused his first wife to leave him for a tennis coach and his son Timmy no longer shows him respect. Bruno's current wife has also left him (though she later returns to his side, which Timmy claims is to "bang Bruno for coke money"). In order to regain the respect of his son, Bruno begins training hard in order to regain fitness and represent the United States in a push-up contest being held in Tokyo, where his opponent is a Russian man representing the "Collective System of Oppression" (Soviet Union). The trailer for the film is featured on V-Rock, a contest for tickets to the movie is announced on Flash FM and the movie itself is mentioned by a few pedestrians. Film trailer Man: You were the king, Bruno, nobody could touch you! Bruno: I don't care. I sell insurance now while I drink too much. Narrator: This summer, Partial Pictures proudly presents... Man: Bruno, you used to be a wrecking machine! Nobody could do more push-ups than you! Narrator: Push-Up - a movie about one man's battle with gravity. Timmy: I don't respect you, dad. You're not strong anymore! That's why I let the tennis coach take mom. Narrator: And he's got only one way to win back the respect of his son... Announcer: Welcome to the 15th Annual Worldwide Push-Up Contest, held in Tokyo, China! Bruno: For the first time in my life, I would've cried. I'll never beat that big Russian! Russian: Ya, I push-up for the collective. Narrator: An individual against a collective system of oppression... Announcer: 25, 26... Narrator: Action... Announcer: 105, 106... Narrator: Adventure... Announcer: 312, 313... Narrator: Suspense... Russian: Are you tired now, American? Bruno: Commie bricks! Narrator: Plus a story that will touch your heart. Bruno's Wife: I'm here to help you, Timmy! Timmy: You're not my mom! You're just banging him for coke money! Bruno's Wife: Fuck off, you little brat! In five years, you'll be a freebasing wreck. Narrator: It's Bruno's greatest challenge, to save his honor, his son and his manhood. See Push-Up - The Movie, an American tradition. Trivia *This film seems to be a parody of the Sylvester Stallone film Rocky IV (released in 1985). The main Soviet villain is even a caricature of Rocky's famous opponent Ivan Drago. The film also borrows elements from the film Over the Top (released in 1987), also starring Sylvester Stallone. "Burning Heart" by Survivor is featured in Rocky IV, and also appears on Los Santos Rock Radio in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. *The advertisement claims that the push-up contest is being held in "Tokyo, China", even though Tokyo is in Japan. hu:Push-Up - The Movie pl:Push-Up de:Pushup: The Movie Category:Films Category:Films in GTA Vice City Stories